


something good can work

by sugarbabyloki (leatherstar)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Thor (2011), Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Spoilers, this is reeeally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherstar/pseuds/sugarbabyloki
Summary: A pre-coronation and a post-coronation scene. Or: the journey of Loki and Thor in two moments of intimacy.





	something good can work

**Author's Note:**

> i know the summary sucks, but i hope this little fic is a bit better.

The coronation is to be in two days. Thor's coronation is to be in two days. 

As he kisses Thor on the lips, languorously, passionately, Loki admits to himself that he still can not make peace with the concept. Thor, golden, strong, brash Thor sighs into his mouth, palming with his big hands the expanse of Loki's back down to his buttocks, and Loki bites his lip. They are in Thor's chambers, after another night of mead and merry in anticipation for the coronation; Loki had to endure another night of every one being overjoyed for his brother, and continuously telling him so. He had to smile and nod while his hands formed fists under the table; had to swallow while pretty girls kissed Thor and played with his golden locks of hair.

But now, it is him who is on top of Thor, whose name Thor is moaning as Loki rubs himself on Thor's cock while insistently palming his buttocks, spreading them; Thor assists him by widening his thighs further and Loki slides between them, breathing heavily in anticipation of what he is about to do, what Thor is about to let him do. Thor has never seen any shame in any sexual act, nor, for that matter, have his bed partners been constitued of solely Loki; nonetheless, putting his dick in a future king gives Loki a rush of power he can't quite explain. Coating his fingers in oil and preparing his brother is breathtaking, for Thor is not one to silence nor restrain himself, and his moans are as delicious as the way he writhes on Loki's fingers, as maddening as the bruising kisses he places upon Loki's mouth and neck.

And finally Loki, the little brother, the silvertongue, the second in line, fucks in the tight heaven that is his future king's body, and he can't help it, the pleasure is so great he cries out loud; at this reaction Thor, as usual, just gives a breathless laugh and gathers him even closer. They are smashed together and stay that way as Loki breathes, until he is able to move his hips and pick up speed. Thor is lovely like this; usually Loki would not take his eyes off him, except tonight is harder, tonight he keeps thinking of what Thor's coronation will bring; Thor that lets him take control here, when it's only the two of them and for both of their pleasure, but hardly ever listens to him anymore when it's a matter of importance. Thor is brash, and arrogant, and can be quite foolish, and Loki hates himself a bit because even as Thor is kissing his sweating face and calling him gorgeous, Loki still is wondering what the hell is their father thinking, deliberately ignoring the fact that impulsive Thor, bloodlust Thor in the position that holds the most power could very well be the doom of them all. 

 

**** 

 

Falling back into the old habit of having sex with Thor should probably not feel so natural, thinks Loki, what with everything that has happened since they were but young men. And yet it is, yet Thor is opening up to him like time hasn't passed at all; except he is missing an eye, and has just been crowned king of Asgard at last. All that remains of Asgard, on a ship; all that remains of Loki's life, in his arms right now, under him. "My king," he murmurs impulsively, and it's like a strange devotion comes upon him, threatening to overwhelm him. Thor's eye widens, and Loki kisses him, caught up in the feeling that everything that has been has lead up to this moment, to him finally ready to worship Thor as his king. And so he takes his time undressing his brother, caressing his skin and lavishing it with kisses; does not rush it as he opens up Thor with his tongue and fingers, until his brother and king is sweating and cursing, but gently, softly, as aware as Loki that this is prayer, this is religion if they ever knew anything about it. When Loki fucks his brother, he at last makes it everything about Thor, touching his cock and thrusting over and over, delighting in Thor whimpering and calling his name, his name only. The flash of lightening in Thor's eye and the electricity that passes between their bodies as Thor comes delights Loki; he wants more of it, he wants all of it always. He is in awe of the power of Thor, Thor who he once called his enemy but has really always only been everything.

"Do you trust me now, as king?" Thor asks as Loki is still lying on top of him, sated and spent; Loki lifts his head up to look into that handsome face, so much changed in appearance and expression but still achingly familiar and loved.

Loki won't ask him the same, won't question Thor's faith in him now, because this night, if this night only, he can make it, for once, not about himself. "I believe you have grown, brother," he answers at last. "I believe there is no one else I could ever call king, other than you." Thor snorts, but his eye is shining: "You would call yourself your own king, I should think, brother."

Loki almost smiles, and shrugs, then rubs his cold nose on Thor's nipple and bites it gently, just to get a breathy laugh in return. "I had my shot at that," murmurs Loki, "turns out it wasn't as exciting as I thought. I should like to leave the boring parts to you, and call you out when you're being a fool."

Thor looks at him for what feels like a small eternity, and Loki easily bears his intense gaze, as honest right now as he can ever hope to be.

"Yeah," Thor says at last, tightening his arms around his brother and kissing him on the forehead, "yeah, I think we can make that work."


End file.
